Strawberry Lemonade
by Kiaran Dryaalis
Summary: Kamui plus strawberries plus Fuuma plus Seishirou's apartment equals fun. Enough said, wouldn't you think?


_Author's Note: My DA Imouto, Elina, reviewed a previous story that I wrote and said something about using strawberries in a lemon fic. So I told her I would write one. But I forgot about writing it until I was making a dessert that called for strawberries. I was slicing the strawberries when I suddenly thought: "Oh, shit! I was supposed to write a lemon fic for Imouto that used strawberries!" Imouto, I am SO sorry I forgot! Here's the lemon fic I promised!   
  
Author's Note 2: The title was derived from an inside joke between me and my friend, Adam. Couldn't help it!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kamui or Fuuma. They belong to CLAMP. Looks around her room I own jackshit._

* * *

**Strawberry Lemonade  
**  
Kamui looked at the display of fresh strawberries. Sorata had sent the violet-eyed boy, along with the ever-genki Yuzuriha, to the store to pick up a few items the Kansai monk needed for that night's dinner. Yuzuriha was currently on the other side of the produce section of the supermarket searching for leeks, leaving Kamui to pick up the strawberries.  
  
"'Fresh Strawberries,'" Kamui read from the sign. "'Only 62 yen a pound.'"  
  
The Kamui sighed. He really hated shopping. He grabbed a carton of strawberries and turned, running right smack into another person. The amethyst-eyed boy fell to the ground.  
  
"Strawberries, ne?" a familiar voice asked. "Odd to see you buying strawberries, Kamui-kun."  
  
Kamui looked up and his eyes widened in terror. "Fu-Fuuma!"  
  
"I am 'Kamui'," the older boy said.  
  
Kamui gulped. His Twin Star was looking down at him with a slight smirk on his face. Kamui knew all-too-well what this could mean. And his holding a carton of strawberries added to the danger.  
  
Before the younger boy could blink, Fuuma grabbed Kamui, threw him over his shoulder and took off. He blasted a hole in the supermarket's ceiling, making an escape route.  
  
Several shoppers looked and gasped at this display of supernatural power. Yuzuriha looked up from the vegetables and dropped the items she already held.  
  
"KAMUI!!" Yuzuriha screamed.

* * *

"LET ME GO!!" Kamui shouted, pounding on the older boy's back with one hand and clutching the carton of strawberries in the other.  
  
Fuuma rolled his eyes. Kamui was beginning to get annoying. The Dark Kamui leaped from building to building, heading towards a large apartment complex. He stopped at the door of an apartment on the fifth level. With Kamui still on his shoulder, Fuuma opened the door and went in, throwing Kamui on the floor.  
  
Kamui landed on the floor with a thud, the strawberries amazingly still in the carton. Fuuma kicked his sneakers off and looked down at Kamui. The younger boy's eyes were wide with fear, for he knew that Fuuma's intentions could not be good.  
  
"Well?" Fuuma asked. "Are you going to take off your shoes or do I have to do it for you?"  
  
Kamui shook his head and quickly took his shoes off. He shrank back as Fuuma approached him and took the container of strawberries from him.  
  
"So, what were you going to do with these?" Fuuma asked, a seductive smirk on his face.  
  
Kamui said nothing.  
  
"Oh, come now, Kamui," Fuuma said. "It's rude not to answer a question."  
  
Kamui opened his mouth. No sound came from it. After a couple of seconds, words came from his mouth in a frightened tone.  
  
"S-Sorata wanted them. For d-dessert."  
  
Fuuma smiled. "Now, was that so hard?"  
  
Kamui shook his head. He wanted to get out of that apartment. It didn't matter if he had to blast a wall out in order to escape.  
  
"Make yourself at home, Kamui," Fuuma told the younger boy, heading for the kitchen. "I'm sure Seishirou wouldn't mind if I had company."  
  
"Th-this is Sei-Seishirou's apartment?" Kamui asked. Now he REALLY wanted to get out of the place.  
  
"Aa. He lets me crash here whenever I want. He's got a spare room that he says is fine if I want to stay the night."  
  
Kamui stood and went into the sitting room and sat on the couch. He was nervous about being in a place where Seishirou lived. The thought of the assassin made him sick. Seishirou had hurt Subaru a long time ago and Kamui didn't like that. Subaru was his friend.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry about Sei," Fuuma said. "He's out for a couple of days. Some big job that takes him out of the city for a while."  
  
That made Kamui slight more comfortable, but with Fuuma still around, he was still extremely nervous. He never knew what the older boy was up to. Being around him was hazardous in itself. Kamui's last encounter with Fuuma had resulted in the younger boy being in the hospital for a week.  
  
Minutes passed. Fuuma came out of the kitchen with a bowl filled with sliced strawberries and sat down next to Kamui. The younger boy looked at the bowl and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey," Fuuma said, seeing Kamui's reaction. "If Sorata wants strawberries tonight, he can get them himself."  
  
With that, he popped a slice of strawberry in his mouth. He made a show of chewing the strawberry and swallowed it as Kamui watched with wide violet eyes. They younger boy shivered, either out of fright or some bizarre sudden urge to launch himself at Fuuma.  
  
Fuuma picked up another strawberry slice from the bowl. He held it out to the younger boy. He gave Kamui a disarming smile.  
  
"You can have some, too, you know," he said.  
  
Kamui hesitated, and then reached up to take the strawberry slice from his Twin Star. However, Fuuma merely took the strawberry out of Kamui's reach. The younger boy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when Fuuma stuck the strawberry into his mouth.  
  
Kamui looked at Fuuma, his face full of confusion. The older boy merely gave another captivating smile and ate a slice himself. Kamui decided that Fuuma was definitely up to something. There was no way that the Dark Kamui had kidnapped him just to eat strawberries.  
  
As the two of them sat eating the strawberries, Kamui found himself dropping his guard around Fuuma. And he didn't care. It felt as though this was the old Fuuma sitting next to him; not the sadistic, evil, Kekkai- collapsing Dark Kamui. He closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face.  
  
Fuuma placed a slice of strawberry halfway into his own mouth, then leaned over and put the other end into Kamui's mouth. The younger boy didn't notice, until he opened his eyes. He blushed, realizing what he had done. Then again, he really hadn't minded. He watched as Fuuma set down the strawberries and stood up. The Dark Kamui held his hand out to the younger boy.  
  
"This couch isn't that comfortable," he said. "Let's go to my room."  
  
Kamui nodded and took Fuuma's hand. He stood and followed the older boy down the hall and into one of the bedrooms. Fuuma had Kamui sit down on the bed and kissed the younger boy firmly.  
  
Kamui moaned into Fuuma's mouth as the older boy pushed his tongue against Kamui's lips. He reached up slowly and put his arms around his Twin Star. His amethyst colored eyes closed as Fuuma pushed him slowly onto the mattress.  
  
Fuuma released Kamui from the kiss and chuckled when the younger boy whimpered in protest. He had known that Kamui had wanted this for a long time, no matter how much the smaller boy denied it. All their encounters had been in fun, for Fuuma had no real intent to kill Kamui; he was just acting the part of the Dark Kamui.  
  
"At least this time," Fuuma said, undoing the buttons of Kamui's shirt slowly. "None of the Seals can interrupt."  
  
Kamui only moaned as the older boy ran his fingers down his bare chest and went behind him to lift him up. Fuuma slipped the shirt from Kamui's shoulders and threw it onto the floor. He leaned forward and kissed Kamui's collarbone. The smaller boy shivered at this treatment. The Dark Kamui merely chuckled and made his way down his Twin Star's chest.  
  
"Fu-Fuuma!" Kamui exclaimed as the older boy licked at his nipple. He slid his hands up into Fuuma's hair and clenched as he felt Fuuma suck at the sensitive skin. Fuuma's hands made their way down to Kamui's pants, undoing the button and pulling at the zipper. Sliding his hand down the front of the younger boy's jeans, the Dark Kamui pressed softly against his Twin Star. The boy beneath him gasped at the contact.  
  
"Having fun?" Fuuma asked, pressing just a tad harder.  
  
Kamui's moan and the way the younger boy clenched his hands in Fuuma's hair was answer enough. The Dark Kamui removed his hand and pulled his opposite's pants, as well, as his boxers, off and threw them to the floor. Then he stood and removed his own clothes.  
  
"Fuuma..." Kamui panted, trying to no avail to keep down a blush.  
  
"Nervous?" Fuuma asked. When Kamui whispered 'yes', he nodded. "Most people are their first time."  
  
Kamui blushed more. With as many times as his Twin Star had jumped him, he was amazed that he was even a virgin. He watched as Fuuma climbed back onto the bed and over him. When the older boy came to lie on top of him, their erections rubbed together, causing Kamui to gasp at the contact.  
  
Fuuma's hands wandered over Kamui's chest and down. He rubbed the inside of the younger boy's thighs with his thumbs as he placed a series of soft kisses over every inch of his Twin Star's skin. He couldn't help but smile as the boy beneath him moaned at the treatment.  
  
"Ah!" Kamui exclaimed as Fuuma began to nibble at his collarbone. "Don't stop!"  
  
"I wasn't going to," Fuuma smirked. "You're just too much fun to miss out on."  
  
Kamui reached up and pulled his Twin Star down. Fuuma was momentarily surprised, but then merely shrugged and concluded that Kamui was a demanding uke. The older boy spread Kamui's legs and settled between them, rubbing his erection against the younger boy. Kamui moaned and dug his nails into Fuuma's back.  
  
Fuuma ignored the slight pain and merely lifted himself up and reached over to grab the bottle of lubricant that was lying on the bedside table. He poured a bit of the oil on his fingers. Looking at Kamui, he leaned down and kissed the younger boy as he slid a single finger into Kamui. The younger boy gasped in pain, his violet eyes squeezing shut.  
  
"Relax," Fuuma said.  
  
"I...I can't..."  
  
"Breathe."  
  
"It hurts..."  
  
"I know. Just relax."  
  
Kamui took in a breath, forcing his muscles to relax. Tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes slid down the sides of his face. Fuuma waited for Kamui to adjust before he continued. He slid in another finger, waited, then added a third finger. As soon as Kamui adjusted to the strange invasion, Fuuma removed his fingers and pushed himself into the younger boy.  
  
Kamui cried out in pain at the invasion. He grabbed Fuuma and dug his nails into the older boy's back as he thrust his hips up. He and Fuuma set a rhythm together; Fuuma pushing Kamui down and Kamui thrusting Fuuma up. They quickened for a while, before Kamui finally could not last any longer. He screamed as he came, spewing his essence over his Twin Star. Fuuma lasted a bit longer, yelling out Kamui's name when he came.  
  
Fuuma collapsed onto Kamui, rolled off the younger boy, and just lay next to Kamui as the two of them glowed in the aftermath of sex. Kamui, exhausted, fell asleep, huddled in Fuuma's arms. Fuuma kissed the top of the smaller boy's head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Barely an hour later, Fuuma woke to the sound of the front door to the apartment opening. He bolted upright, waking Kamui. He fumbled for a sheet, and barely managed to cover Kamui and himself with it before the door opened and Seishirou appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Seishirou asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Fuuma retorted.  
  
"It's my apartment."  
  
"It's my room."  
  
"It's _my_ guest room."  
  
"You loaned it to me."  
  
"You keep coming back."  
  
"You gave me a key."  
  
"Well, _someone_ has to watch my apartment while I'm gone."  
  
Kamui watched Fuuma and Seishirou argue. He was surprised when he heard another set of footsteps from the hall.  
  
"Seishirou-san?" a familiar voice asked. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Subaru appeared in the doorway behind Seishirou. He met eyes with Kamui before he blushed furiously, dropped his gaze to the floor and muttered something that sounded like 'Oh, God'.  
  
"I _knew_ it," Kamui muttered.  
  
_**Owari**_


End file.
